<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Haikyuu : les coulisses des autres histoires by Narumeinuzuka10</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30037881">Haikyuu : les coulisses des autres histoires</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Narumeinuzuka10/pseuds/Narumeinuzuka10'>Narumeinuzuka10</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Histoires liées entre elles-Les OS [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alpha/Beta, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Beta/Beta, F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Français</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 01:01:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,204</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30037881</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Narumeinuzuka10/pseuds/Narumeinuzuka10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>De multiples histoires (en plusieurs chapitres ou non) liés aux Otayuri, O&amp;P, etc... divers ships, pas d'ordre chronologique, toussa toussa.. version Haikyuu. Possibilité de SPOIL. Oui je me suis pas cassée la tête pour le titre 😗</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Azumane Asahi/Nishinoya Yuu, Bokuto Koutarou/Kuroo Tetsurou, Haiba Lev/Yaku Morisuke, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Hirugami Sachirou/Hoshiumi Kourai, Kita Shinsuke/Miya Osamu, Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Histoires liées entre elles-Les OS [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2152161</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Haikyuu : les coulisses des autres histoires</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Coucou! En ce jour de White Day (qui fait que je publie un jour en avance).. Voilà le premier chapitre des os/multichapitres côté Haikyuu! Au lieu d'un OsaKita, ce sera le DaiSuga qui débutera ce recueil!</p><p>Attention: il y aura quelques spoils souvent tirés de la dernière partie du manga.</p><p>Rien de plus à dire.</p><p>Bonne lecture !</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>
    <em>École primaire Aramachi*, Préfecture de Miyagi, Japon, Octobre 2019</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>"Ce sera tout pour aujourd'hui! Pour les élèves qui rentrent, n'oubliez pas vos devoirs, et de réviser pour demain. Quand à ceux qui doivent aller à la <em>Kodomo Room**</em>..."</p><p>Il s'interrompit, en entendant toquer à la porte de la classe. Il invita la professeure des quatrièmes années, Satomi Aone, à entrer.</p><p>"Sawamura Sensei! déclara cette dernière. Nous avons un appel pour vous sur la ligne du bureau. Ça semble urgent.."</p><p>Koushi contint difficilement un sourire idiot de fleurir sur son visage, toujours aussi peu habitué à être nommé ainsi, même après tant de temps.. Il reprit vite ses esprits, inquiet quand à la raison de ce coup de fil, les yeux rivés sur ses élèves.</p><p>"Je vais m'occuper de vos élèves le temps de votre appel.. ajouta la jeune Alpha, un fin sourire aux lèvres. Ils n'auront qu'à s'occuper avec ceux qui sont toujours avec moi, ou faire leurs devoirs.."</p><p>L'ancien passeur de Karasuno hocha la tête, soulagé. Il était bien content que la jeune femme soit aussi avenante, bien qu'il ne s'y était pas attendu, lors de ses débuts dans l'établissement scolaire. Mais si physiquement elle avait pas mal de traits en commun avec son petit frère, un des bloqueurs de l'équipe de Date, il en était tout autre dans son caractère...</p><p>"Ce serait aimable de votre part.. remercia-t-il. Les enfants, je vous confie aux bons soins de Aone Sensei, je compte sur vous pour avoir un comportement exemplaire!"</p><p>"Oui, Sawamura Sensei !"</p><p>Il salua la petite troupe, arguant qu'il reviendrait le plus vite possible, et remercia de nouveau sa collègue. Il se retint de courir dans les couloirs, pressé de connaître l'origine de ce coup de fil impromptu. Il ne recevait jamais d'appels sur son lieu de travail, excepté pour des urgences qui pouvaient arriver, avec le métier de Daichi..</p><p>"Ah, Sawamura San, nous vous attendions.. fit la secrétaire, alors qu'il arrivait dans la salle des professeurs. Je vais vous passer l'appel, et.."</p><p>"Inutile.. l'interrompit Koushi, se voulant rassurant. Vous n'avez qu'à me donner le numéro et j'utiliserais mon portable, comme ça vous aurez le champ libre..."</p><p>Il tendit la main en l'attente du papier que la Bêta, un brin réticente, mit du temps à lui donner. Un petit sourire s'afficha sur son visage, en reconnaissant le numéro de téléphone. Il remercia la jeune femme, dont le regard était peu affable, d'un petit signe de tête. Il alla s'installer dans un petit espace, en quête d'intimité, le papier fermement coincé dans son poing. Triturant son alliance, dans le but de calmer sa nervosité, il soupira intérieurement. Même après si longtemps, la répugnance non dissimulé envers son mariage que certains affichaient le gonflait..</p><p>Daichi et lui avaient fait partie des premiers couples homogenres à officialiser leur union, une fois la loi mise en vigueur, trois ans plus tôt. Le fait que des Bêtas de même sexe, ou quelque soit le couple peu <em>orthodoxe</em>, puissent s'unir légalement ennuyait encore pas mal de monde. Surtout que le Japon n'était pas le premier pays à avoir promulguée cette loi, loin s'en faut. Sans compter les autorisations à l'adoption ou autres moyens d'avoir un enfant..</p><p>Ces nouveaux décrets avaient ravi le Bêta qui, de par son second genre, ne pouvait lui-même donner la vie. Alors qu'il venait d'une famille composée uniquement d'Omegas.. De plus, voir ses anciens camarades de classe avoir leurs propres enfants faisait beaucoup envier le professeur.</p><p>Asahi et Yuu avaient été les premiers (bien que ce fut une surprise <em>totale</em>) de l'équipe à avoir eu leur petite Hanabi, dont l'énergie rivalisait avec celle de l'ex libero, trois ans. Ryū et Kiyoko Tanaka n'allaient pas tarder à devenir parents, la jolie Omega étant enceinte de plusieurs mois. Chikara et Hitoka (ex Yashi) Ennoshita en étaient également au même point, renforçant même l'amitié déjà solides des anciennes managers. Les épouses de Kinoshita et Narita avaient donné naissance à leurs enfants l'année précédente, à quelques mois d'intervalle.</p><p>Tobio et Shoyo Kageyama, dont le mariage avait eu lieu à peine quelques mois après le retour brésilien du roux, se consacraient à leurs carrières sportives. Mais l'idée ne semblait pas déplaire à l'Omega, loin de là...</p><p>Seuls Tsukichima et Yamaguchi, ensemble depuis quatre ans, se souhaitaient pas avoir d'enfants. L'alpha avait dit ne pas en ressentir le besoin, vite approuvé par le Bêta. Ce qui, dans le fond, était plutôt compréhensif.. Avoir une nièce telle que Shiori Tsukishima/Udai/Tanaka ne devait <em>vraiment</em> pas être de tout repos...</p><p>La jalousie rongeait parfois Koushi en voyant les familles se créer autour de lui, même chez les anciens joueurs d'autres équipes de la région, créant des tensions inutiles dans son mariage. Et, quand ça arrivait, il suggérait à l'ancien capitaine des Corbeaux la séparation, tant il se sentait mal de le priver de la famille dont il rêvait tant. Chose que le policier refusait toujours avec fermeté, disant à chaque fois que c'était uniquement avec lui qu'il réaliserait ce souhait.</p><p>Le professeur sortit de ses songes, en sentant son portable vibrer dans sa main. Son coeur rata un battement quand il vit le numéro, le même que sur le papier, s'afficher sur l'écran...</p><p>"M.. moshi moshi.."</p><p>"Sawamura San? entendit il, à l'autre bout du fil. C'est Eri Chigaya, de l'agence Florence***.."</p>
<hr/><p>"Tadaima!"</p><p>Daichi fronça les sourcils en constatant l'absence de lumière, et de réponse, dans l'appartement. Pourtant, il était sûr d'avoir vu les chaussures de son mari, dans le genkan, pendant qu'il retirait les siennes.. Il avança un peu plus dans la demeure, inquiet. Son anxiété monta d'un cran en apercevant la besace, signe supplémentaire lui prouvant sa présence, jetée à la va-vite.</p><p>Il se figea un bref instant en entrant dans la cuisine, alluma la lumière, confus.</p><p>"Koushi? appella-t-il, faisant sursauter l'argenté. Que fais tu assis dans le noir?"</p><p>À la vue de la boisson alcoolisée dans ses mains, chose que l'ancien passeur ne se permettait pas un jour de semaine, il vint vite s'asseoir à ses côtés.</p><p>"Suga? répéta-t-il, ressortant machinalement le vieux surnom. Qu'est ce qu'il se passe.."</p><p>Il posa sa main sur le bras du concerné, qui leva son regard noisette vers lui. De petites traces rouges, signe qu'il avait pleuré il y a peu, se voyaient sous ses yeux.. Il essuya machinalement les sillons de larmes qui restaient sur le visage pâle, effleurant tendrement le grain de beauté qui était sous l'oeil gauche.</p><p>"Il y a eu un problème au boulot? insista le policier. À moins que ce ne soit Kiyoshi.." ajouta-t-il en voyant son époux secouer négativement la tête.</p><p>À la mention de son petit frère, un Omega, le professeur réitéra son geste. Il but une gorgée de la canette de bière, souffla un bon coup.</p><p>"J'ai reçu un appel au travail aujourd'hui.. murmura-t-il enfin, après de longues minutes. C'était Chigaya San..."</p><p>À l'annonce du nom, le coeur de Daichi rata un battement, tant le sous entendu se faisait <em>limpide</em>.</p><p>"Tu.. tu veux dire.. bafouilla-t-il stupidement, craignant une mauvaise compréhension de sa part. Est-ce que c'est sûr ?"</p><p>Un sourire, le sourire qu'il aimait tant, s'afficha sur le visage de son compagnon.</p><p>"Oui, Daichi. Une personne a choisi notre dossier pour adopter son bébé. Elle souhaite nous rencontrer."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>* c'est vraiment le nom d'une école primaire au Japon</p><p>** Une « kodomo room » (« kodomo » signifie « enfant ») est un endroit situé au sein de l'école ou en-dehors. Des maitresses s'occupent des enfants l'après-midi en attendant que les parents viennent les chercher.</p><p>*** plus d'explications dans la prochaine partie</p><p>Et voilà pour la première partie. J'espère qu'il vous aura plu. Je l'ai fait assez assez court, mais je pense que la suite devait être écrit dans un autre chapitre.</p><p>Le prochain chapitre sera celui de l'Otayuri ou, si il est pas fini, celui de LFN (prêt juste les verifs habituels à faire). Le prochain OS devrait être un de YOI.</p><p>À la prochaine!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>